bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Reed Wahl
Reed Wahl is the antagonist of Minerva'sDen and the former colleague of Charles Milton Porter. His voice is heard during the Minerva's Den teaser trailer and portraits of him decorate the interior of Rapture Central Computing. Spoiler Alert!!! 'HISTORY' Reed Wahl is a russian born citizen and resident of Rapture. Wahl was the co-founder of The Thinker, a computer that could calculate almost anything. He created it with the help of Charles Milton Porter. At first he wanted to use The Thinker to calculate the outcome of horse races and a variety of other games that involve gambling. But as he spliced he began to think less about money and more about power. He also started to believe, in his insanity, that The Thinker could write up a single calculation for everything. However, Porter technically owned therights to The Thinker, meaning Wahl couldn't use it til he was out of the way. He used The Thinker to make a fake recording with Porter's voice stating that he (Porter) had decided to side with Frank Fontaine. As soon as he created the fake recording, he sent it to Ryan and told Ryan he was willing to take Porter's position and maintain The Thinker. Ryan agreed to Wahl's sugestion and arrested Porter for treason, sending Porter to Persophene. Wahl locked down Minerva's Dern during the fall of Rapture and spent at least the next seven years trying to get The Thinker to come up with the agrythom that sums up all things. 'In Bioshock 2' In 1967 Brigid Tenenbaum awakes Subject Sigma and sends him to Minerva's Den to retrieve all the Little Sisters and aquire The Thinker.Wahl soon discovers this and ambushes Sigma by blowing up a tunnel connecting Rapture to Minerva's Den, sending Sigma to the bottom of the ocean. Some time later Porter, who managed to sneak into Minerva's Den, wakes Sigma and guides him to the Den. Wahl proceeds to use The Thinker to calculate Sigma's moves one step ahead of time, resulting in Sigma being ambushed muiltiple times by Wahl's splicers and turrets. He repeaditly mocks Sigma via radio, telling him The Thinker can tell the future so there's no way Sigma could succeed. Wahl grows more anxious as Sigma gets closer to The Thinker, and increases the number of attacks. When Sigma reaches Operations, Wahl starts to use Alpha Series and even makes a personal appearance when he's seen through glass setting up turrets while Sigma is in the ocean. By the time Sigma gets to the Thinker Wahl appears tohave run out of most of his men and starts to stop Sigma personally. He shoots a door that sigma needs to use, breaking it, and places mini bots in his path. Wahl also seems to have pieced together that Sigma and Porter are the same person, and that The Thinker is impersonating him. When Sigma finally get to The Thinker itself, Wahl decides to taunt him behind bulletproof glass, exclaiming that he sold out Porter and that it was time to battle. Wahl sends four Alpha series to kill Sigma and sets up a turret. After defeating the Big Daddy's Wahl attacks with a machine gun and mini bots. He is killed during battle and Sigma takes what he needs off his corpse. His corpse is left to rot at The Thinker. 'Trivia' -Wahl is the only Splicer to date to use mini bots. -Wahl is the strongest Splicer in Minerva's Den. -Wahl appears to be handy with machines, as he is seen setting up a rocket and machine gun turret. - Wahl is the only Primary Antaganist in the Bioshock series to splice prior to meeting the protaganist. Of all the Primary Antaganists, he also makes the most person attacks against the player and is seen more in game then other antaganist. He is also the first Primary Antaganist that is insane. -Wahl is the only character in Minerva's Den with his own unique model. References es:Reed Wahl Category:Minerva's Den Characters